What a smile can hide Komaegi
by Kaijiro Kagamira
Summary: Komaeda seemed like a happy boy. Like someone who was very optimistic. But that was a big, big lie. He is getting abused by his parents and all he wants is to die, but he's scared. And after all, there *is* someone who cares about him... [Komaegi] [Picture is mine 3]
1. Chapter 1: Smiles

This is a roleplay i did with a friend, so don't be mad at me if there are any translation errors ;w; I'm only a bored german teenager and i maybe very good in english, i can't be perfect ;w;

A white-haired, tall boy. His life never were really happy, but he had a wonderful Talent. At least it's a talent that could be 'called' wonderful... He was the ultimate lucky student. But if his life would fit to his title everything would be way too easy. But he accepted it. It's normal to treat trash like trash, right? But everything changed in the very moment he became an invitation to Hope's Peak. He... really got accepted at such a school. First he declined, didn't even tell his parents. But he was told he just **had** to attend it, so he just gave up and went there. And just like that his whole life should change... Maybe he'd get happy one day... Even if it's just a worthless hope... He was way too desperate.

Like everyday he walked to school, looked down. But he smiled. On his lips always rested a carefree smile. He lifted his head, it had to look more honest...

Naegi Makoto. The glimmer of hope of class 78. The ultimate lucky student, optimistic and happy, on the way to to school, smiling with his friends, talking with them. It was awesome in the morning, he can see people he likes! That's nice, isn't it? It fills him with something... With hope. Real hope and he was willing to share it. No matter with who!

Komaeda Nagito, he was the first mentioned ultimate lucky student. But if his life were as lucky as his title sounds, he would laugh at his current self. His legs hurt, he were tired. But everything that was able to see, was an optimistic smile that can trick everyone. He learned to smile. Always, no matter what may happen. And it seemed so honest. What a beautiful mask.

Anyways, he finally saw the person he looks for every morning! He was so happy to see him, his Senpai. "Good morning, Komaeda-Senpai!", he greeted. The smile of the jounger one was so relaxed, just always optimistic, so honest, so... Cute. He didn't have to wear a mask.

"Good morning Naegi-kun", the white-haired replied, smiled a bit. "How are you?", he just asked, after all he was nice and caring. And well, he has to look normal. But it's okay! At least he can be a little bit free in school, he liked school actually! Maybe that's just because he doesn't have to be home...

"Pretty good", Naegi answered. He couldn't complain! He was really happy. "What about you?", he asked back, still smiling.

"That's good, i'm fine too", he giggled a bit. The little one was so nice and friendly, he really didn't deserve being friends with him. But he couldn't just push everyone away, that would get too obvious. But well, even then nobody should care. He was worthless anyways.

"Good!", he seemed to be really happy cause of Ko. Probably you couldn't push him away anyways, who knows how sad he would be. "How was your day yesterday?", he asked. He was curious!

"Pretty good", he lied. Still smiling so happy. Noone could ever notice that all this was a lie. "How about yours?", he asked too.

"Too! You wanna go see a film this weekend?", he asked, hoped for a 'yes'. He liked the older one and wanted to spend time with him!

"Well.. Ehm... I don't know... If i'm allowed too", he shrugged. But you want to know what never leaves his face? No matter what? His wide smile, that makes him look happy all the time.

"If you want to go, you can ask. I'm not forcing you to anything if you don't want to", he said, his smile never left his face either, with the difference that his wasn't fake.

He thought a bit. "I... I can ask.. But i really would want to go", he giggled again. Maybe he was allowed to go.

That made the little one happy. He jumped and hugged Ko, while grinning. Hopefully he can go!

He winced a bit because of the pain, but hugged him back then. "Hey, hey", he laughed. Naegi was always there for him, always there for trash like him...

Naegi didn't even really notice the wincing, good... "That'll be great!", he meant happy. Ah so cute... x3

Nagito just nodded, laughed so carefree. So happy. But he loosened the hug, because it really did hurt and Naegi shouldn't notice that. He has to go to class soon anyways... Where he wasn't welcome anyways...

Naegi stopped without a word, looking so happy. "I have to go then, see you!", he said, ran away. Actually he promised Maizono to meet her .

The white-haired smiled at the younger one, then he sighed and went to his classrom. Hopefully everything will remain positive... He doesn't want his talent to ruin everything right now.

Naegi came to his class too, met Maizono there. Unlike Ko he was welcome, the people liked him.

Nagito wasn't welcomed from anyone, he didn't greet them either. He just sat on his seat, silently smiling, waiting for the lesson to start. At the same time he is able to be happy in school, but he has to be so fake. Or someone will notice he's not fine... especially Naegi shouldn't notice that...

Naegi greeted his classmates, was greeted by them too. He was welcome by everyone, so the mood were way lighter. But at the same time he already thought the he maybe able to go see a film with Nagito. He was really happy!

So Komaeda sat on his seat, absentminded, but still smiling so carefree. Even sitting hurt, but well. It didn't matter anyways. Nobody would care even if he'd tell someone. At lunch break he decided to call his dad, he just wanted to ask and if he calls him he can't hurt him... Even if the words are often much worse than... He left his classroom, went somewhere alone and called him. "What?", the voice of his dad asked annoyed. He immediately began to shake and bit his lower lip.

"W-well... I... i wanted to ask if i'm allowed to go see a film with a friend... at weekend...", he stuttered, but was pretty sure he wasn't allowed too. He heard a sigh. "Do what you want", he became as answer.

"Y-you mean... I'm allowed to?", he made sure, really?! "Ask again and you'll stay home. Stop stuttering, **_trash_** ", he heard harsh, immediately he looked down. "I'm sorry...", he muttered quiet, trying to not stutter anymore. "Bye." Without waiting for an answer he ended the call. He was allowed to! He was trembling a bit, but yuhu! He began to smile happy, tried to stop shaking and walked back to his classroom. He would tell Naegi right after school!

The break and the rest of the lessons took long, Naegi was attentive and did pretty good. The luckster tried his best everytime! So the school ended, while Naegi talked with Maizono, packing his bag. He was good friends with the Idol, they came along well. And she knew Naegis biggest secret, he had a crush on his Senpai. She found it so cute 3

After the lesson Ko packed his back too, got up and made his way to the classroom of his underclassman, Naegi. "Hey", he greeted as he saw him, waving his hand a bit.

"Good luck, Naegi", Maizono winked at him, just grinnend, pushed him with her ellbow, while he ran over to Ko. "Hey, Komaeda-Senpai!", he greeted happily.

"I asked my dad, i can go", he told him happily, smiled. Yay! And he was **really** happy about that!

Naegi hugged his friend. "Super!", he was so happy about that!

"Yeah", he agreed with him, even though he winced a bit again. That hurts! But he would take it in, in the end he was trash. He kept smiling.

Naegi noticed the wincing this time. "Everything okay..?", he asked worried. What happened?

Nagito just nodded. "Yeah, of course, everything's fine", he lied, giggled. Naegi shouldn't worry about him and he was able to lie very good after all~

"Okay... if something bothers you, you can tell always tell me!", Naegi said immediately. He would always listen to him!

"I know that already", he patted his head. "I have to go... See you tomorrow!", he said goodbye, waving his hand while walking.

"Okay, see you", Naegi nodded a bit, while waving his hand too. Maizono came back, she looked really curious and got very happy as he nodded. Naegi had a date! Well, for Ko it was just spending time together, but for him it was more. Made him happy x3

Nagito came home, took of his shoes and brought his schoolbag into his room, after shouting: "I'm home!". He sat on his chair, did his homework while he still was able to. Hopefully the day will remain so normal and he really looked forward to the weekend!

Naegi came home, while Maizono came with him. Even though she was an idol, she was a good friend any they wanted to do homework together v.v

The next day Komaeda woke up in his bed as he heard his alarm clock. He only was wearing a T-shirt and boxershorts. You were able to see all the blue spots and the bruises, every single cut he added. He sighed a bit, sat up and turned off his alarm clock. He yawned while getting dressed and made his way downstairs. There he made breakfast, his mum and dad were out early in the morning. So he had to do it on his own, but he didn't really care about that^^ After breakfast he packed his back and made his way to school, time for school! Smile equipped...


	2. Chapter 2: Scared

Naegi didn't have to, like always, put on a mask. His day began good, he had breakfast with his sister, because his parents were out already. And on his handy he even got good-morning-wishes from his friends. After breakfast he took his already packed bag and brought Komaru to school, then went to Hope's Peak.

Ko was already at Hope's Peak, smiling. What a good actor... He was waiting! For who? For Naegi! In the end he was his only friend...

After a bit the brunette made his way to school. First he walked normal, but got faster as he got to see his friend. "Komaeda-senpai!", he was happy, stopped right before him. Now he was really happy!

"Hey, Naegi-kun", he greeted his friend, smiled at him. Somehow the little one seemed so happy while being with him, but that didn't make any sense.. But well, he was happy too when he saw the little one... So... It had to be good.

"How are you?", Makoto asked, friendly like always, just looking up at him. The size difference was so cute.

"Good, what abou you?", he asked back, looked down at him. The size difference really was... something.

"Me too!", he giggled. "Sometimes it's strange to look up to you, you're way too tall, Komaeda-senpai!", he laughed. Aww x3

"Maybe you're just way too small", he giggled back, bowed down to him a bit. Naegi just was so small xD

"I'm not little, just compressed to the best!", he said and grinned at him. He had that from Maizono, after he complained about being so small xD

Ko laughed a bit and patted his head. "Yeah, yeah, we all know you're cute." How can you be so cute? xD He shook his head a bit, had to laugh. Naegi always brightened his mood! "...Why are you so cute?", he just asked, stand straight again. This giant!

"Ultimate Cuteness!", Naegi answered and did the Peace-symbol. Even though his cheeks lighted up in a cute tone of pink because Ko called him cute.. Man he was in heaven Q/Q

"You don't have to blush immediately", Ko commented, smiled at him. Ah well, Naegi was so cute. What did he do to deserve being friends with someone as awesome as him?

Naegi just grinned. Wasn't his fault if his crush calls him cute^^~

How can you be so happy all the time? Nagito sighed a bit. "What's the time anyways?", he asked. He probably had to go to class soon...

Naegi looked at his watch, sighed. "Late enough to go to class", he meant dissapointed. He wanted to spend more time with Nagito...

"Okay... Maybe you wanna meet in lunch break? I have nothing else to do anyways", he asked.

"Of course! We meet at your classroom?", he asked immediately. Man, if he told Maizono about this she would just say that they had a date .

"If you want to", he answered. Yay! He enjoyed spending time with Naegi and until now his talent didn't destroy anything. Until now was the thing... "See you later then", he grinned a bit, made his way to his classroom.

Naegi left too. Time to tell Maizono . She was his consultant somehow xD

Nagito went to his classroom, paid good attention to the lesson. When it came to work with a partner, he was the only one to stay alone. Everyone stayed away from him, but that was normal. Who wants to spend time with trash anways?^^ If even his parents said he's trash, then it had to be true, right? But it was strange that Naegi didn't think like that...

Well, after a time the lunch break finally started. Naegi stood up immediately, while Maizono wished him good luck. Gotta hope fast for him 3

Ko sat on his seat, sighed a bit then got up and came out of the classroom, waited for Naegi there. Ah well, what did he do to deserve being friends with him? Hopefully his talent doesn't plan to kill him too...

Not much later Naegi got to Ko. "Hey Komaeda-senpai!", he greeted immediately. Sunshine in person 3

"Hey Naegi-kun", he greeted back, smiled at the little one. He was so cuuuute! That was one thing not even he could decline. Ah well.

"You want to eat together?", Naegi asked. He did even take his bento with him. Normally he eats with Maizono and became something from her too. And he wanted to share with Ko too!~

"I'm... Not really hungry", he answered, shrugged a bit. He never ate much, so he was used to it...

"Mh... Okay", Naegi was a bit dissapointed. But well, he couldn't bring Nagito to do it.

"But well... What do you wanna do then?", he asked. Now Naegi looked dissapointed, man ._.

"Do you want to do something specific or go somewhere?", Naegi asked then. He didn't care personally!

"I don't care, do what you want", he just answered. He really didn't care, as long as he could spend time with Naegi. His only friend...

"Hm... Do you want to meet one of my best friends? Sayaka Maizono", he suggested. The two would get along well!

"Uh... Of course", he shrugged a bit. He didn't care at all, even if he didn't deserve to get friends. But if Naegi wanted?

Naegi took his arm and dragged him to his classroom.

The dragged one winced a bit, but he followed him. That hurts...

"Maizono-san!", he shouted and the Idol immediately looked out. "Hello Naegi-kun! And oh, hi! You have to be Komaeda-senpai, right? Naegi likes to talk about you", she meant with a smile.

"Ma-Maizono!", Naegi felt betrayed.

Ko laughed a bit. "Really?", he just asked. Someone enjoys talking about him? He really didn't expect that... But Makoto just was so... So... So nice...

"Yes! He looks forward to meet you every morning and swarms in the chat how nice you are", she meant with an innocent smile.

"BETRAYER!", Naegi just said, sat in the corner. And that called herself a friend...

"He... does what?", how please... "I'm not that nice...", he just meant, but Naegi *really* enjoys talking about him? And he always looks forward to meet him? "And why betrayer? I think it's... cute", he said honest, giggled a bit. Aw, cute!

Naegi was just as read as a tomato. How could Maizono do this to him... That wo so mean...

"Maybe because i'm trying to say that he actually-", before she was able to say a word, Naegi came back and shut her mouth.

"Be. quiet", he said while Maizono giggled. Makoto was so cute.

"Hm?", he wondered. Why did Makoto blush? Is there a big point? What did Maizono want to say anyways? And why was Naegi so embarassed? x.x He had no clue xD

Maizono finally was able to talk again. "Come, let's eat at the rooftop", she meant and began to walk. Naegi just sighed. Man Maizono ;w;

Ko shrugged. "What did she want to say now?", he asked Makoto. What did they hide from him? ;w;

"N-not that important!", he said immediately and started to walk too. Oh man ;w;

"Just say it Naegi!", Maizono shouted and giggled again.

"You're mean Maizono...", he just sighed. Where is the hole in the floor? ;w;

"What are you two talking about?", Nagito really felt confused xD He didn't think further about such thing... Mainly because he thinks that that could never be possible and because of his diseases.

"MAKOTO NAEGI HAS A CRUSH ON NAGITO KOMAEDA!", Maizono shouted and began to run, because Naegi was already after her.

"Stand still i'll make you pay for that!", he shouted angrily. He could kill her! Fuck ey!

"Wh-what?", he immediately blushed, what was good seen because of his pale skin. Naegi... had a crush on him? "That...", he just mumbled... That couldn't be...

Naegi soon came back, Maizono did escape -.- He went to Ko, sighed. "Eh, yeah... So...", he stuttered. That was... embarassing...

"Ehm...", he began. That... astonished him now. "Is... is that true..?", he asked. Was that a bad joke? Or... No... That couldn't be possible... Nagito would just kill him... Make him unhappy...

"Yea... it is...", he admitted, sighed and looked at the floor. He would kill Maizono. This situation was so awkward...

"That's... That's not right...", He mumbled quietly. Nobody should love someone as dangerous as him... Not even his parents were doing this... He didn't want that something happens to him! "I...", he began, sighed a bit. His talent didn't do anything yet... But... who knows how long it'll take...

Naegi sighed, while he slowly started to cry. He knew it... Man he... That's what he didn't want to happen... that shouldn't happen.. "It's okay, Senpai", he just mumbled, put on a smile and looked up at him.

"H-hey, Naegi-kun! Don't cry! I... I... I love you too! But... But...", he stuttered, not knowing what to do. He didn't want to make Makoto sad! He... He was dangerous! It just wasn't good to love him!

"I said already.. It's okay Komaeda-senpai... I'm happy... but... if you don't want to... it's okay..", he said, rubbing his eyes, still smiling. He didn't want to cry but he couldn't stop it..

Ko already stopped smiling. "I-i... i-i want to! But i don't want to hurt you!", Naegi shouldn't cry! But Nagito just didn't want to hurt him! Without thinking about it any further he just hugged him, ignoring the pain. "P-please don't cry..."

Naegi smiled, hugged him back, not saying anything. He tried to not cry, no matter how hard it was. He didn't want to cry..

"Please...", he mumbled. "If... if it makes you happy i can try... but... I would just make you unhappy", he gave up. He just couldn't stand seeing him crying and... He loved him too... He just was scared...

"Do what makes *you* happy Komaeda-senpai... Don't just let other decide for you...", Naegi wanted quietly. He would accept every decision, even if it would break his heart...

"I... Would be happy", he said. "I... I love you too..", with that he went silent. Of course he loved him. But... His talent would just kill him... "But... But i'm scared..", he admitted quietly.

"Why are you scared?", Makoto asked quietly, gulped a bit. He should finally just say yes or no! ...

"That... Can we talk about that after school..? Class starts soon... But... I'll say yes. I love you... I... I'll stay with you", he mumbled, nodded carefully, stopped hugging him. Of course he would say yes... But... He was just scared... Not only because of his talent...

Naegis smile got more honest and he nodded. "Okay... I'm going to class", he stopped hugging Kos coat, just going to class then. Hopefully nobody would ask why he was crying...

Ko began to smile again, turned around and went to his class too. How could he explain that? He couldn't just do that!...

Naegi sat on his seat and sighed, the others already worrying about him. Aww, sweet. But he wanted to be alone...

Nagito survived the rest of the lesson, was thinking a lot. But he would only tell Naegi about his talent... not more... He doesn't want him to get involved..


End file.
